Red Dragon
Red Dragon (Vermiculus Draconum) or Fire Dragon, the epitome of ferocity and an unparalleled trophy-beast, the head of a Red Dragon is one of the most sought-after prizes across Lore. It requires an insane amount of heat to hatch a Red Dragon. Habitat Red Dragons are highly territorial creatures that dwell in tenebrous caverns, deep mountain crevices and volcanic cores, such as Vasalkar’s Lair. Diet Contrary to popular belief, Red Dragons depend on an omnivorous diet. Although their diet consists mainly of elf, dwarf and cattle, scribes have noted that Red Dragons also ingest the leaves of the Tanglewort bush along with large amounts of meat when injured or diseased. Certain parts of the Tanglewort bush have medicinal properties and act as a natural antitoxin for most poisons. It also induces the growth of dragonscale and has an analgesic effect on the user. Locomotion Red Dragons use flight as their main means of locomotion. The great physical strength of their wings propels the dragon and it is able to attain a remarkable speed of 1000 miles per hour. The tail is used to stabilize the body weight and change direction during flight. Social behavior Red Dragons are by far the most isolated and aggressive type of dragon in terms of social behavior. They do not live in colonies or weyrs and prefer to travel and hunt individually. Red Dragons do, however, gather in large groups every 700 years to find a mate and procreate. This congregation is known as a Renascentia and usually lasts for a period of ten days. The relationship between two Red Dragons is purely reproductive and there are no emotional bonds between the partners whatsoever. After Renascentia, each Red Dragon returns to their respective territories and it is unlikely that a Red Dragon should ever again meet its previous mate. Early Life Only one egg is produced after copulation and it is usually hidden underneath an avalanche of boulders or a deep gorge for its protection. The baby Red drakeling takes 630 day to fully develop within the egg and it takes another day to hatch out of its shell and emerge from its stony confinement. The newborn drakeling is not offered any guidance from adult Red Dragons and it is responsible for its own survival. Behavior Red Dragons are naturally aggressive and hostile towards other creatures and they will attack trespassers on sight. The only instance in which a Red Dragon will choose not to attack is when the foe is noticeably stronger than itself. Society Red Dragons have few enemies and their incredible stamina and virtually limitless reserve of raw magic makes them a formidable match for the most experienced dragonslayer. The only true danger for a Red Dragon is another dragon.Conflicts between dragons are caused when more than one dragon target prey or hoard of treasure. Such conflicts may cause damage on a gargantuan scale and should well be avoided. Uses Magically-imbued materials harvested from the bodies of slain Red Dragons have been sought after by many adventurers. The fire-resistant dragonscales can be used to forge armor and life-prolonging elixirs can be concocted using powdered dragon horns. Do not approach, for you are crunchy and tasty with ketchup. Category:Species Category:Weak to water spells Category:Weak to ice spells Category:Weak to water weapons Category:Weak to ice weapons